Madras
| gnis_code = 1145724 | twin1 = Kitamimaki, Japanhttp://www.sister-cities.org/icrc/directory/usa/OR }} Madras ( ) is a city in Jefferson County. Originally called "The Basin" after the circular valley the city is located in, it is unclear as to whether Madras was named in 1903 for the cotton fabric called "Madras" that originated in the Madras (now Chennai) area in India, or from the city of Chennai, then known as "Madras".Oregon History Project Subtopic: Pre-Industrial Period: 1870-1910: Pre-Industrial Communities: Madras The population was 6,046 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Jefferson County. History Madras was incorporated as a city in 1911. An Army Air Corps base was built nearby during World War II. This airfield now serves as Madras City-County Airport. Homesteads about north of the city on Agency Plains were based on dryland wheat. Geography and climate According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. |date=May 2013 }} Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 6,046 people, 2,198 households, and 1,430 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 2,569 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 66.4% White, 0.7% African American, 6.9% Native American, 0.8% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, 19.7% from other races, and 5.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 38.5% of the population. There were 2,198 households of which 41.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.5% were married couples living together, 15.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.9% were non-families. 28.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.31. The median age in the city was 31.2 years. 30.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 10.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.1% were from 25 to 44; 21.6% were from 45 to 64; and 10.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.3% male and 50.7% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 5,078 people, 1,801 households, and 1,251 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,326.9 people per square mile (899.4/km²). There were 1,952 housing units at an average density of 894.5 per square mile (345.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 63.55% White, 0.59% African American, 6.14% Native American, 0.55% Asian, 0.35% Pacific Islander, 24.56% from other races, and 4.25% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 35.74% of the population. There were 1,801 households out of which 41.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.2% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.5% were non-families. 25.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.78 and the average family size was 3.32. In the city the population was spread out with 33.1% under the age of 18, 10.6% from 18 to 24, 29.7% from 25 to 44, 16.1% from 45 to 64, and 10.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 95.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $29,103, and the median income for a family was $33,275. Males had a median income of $27,656 versus $19,464 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,937. About 15.2% of families and 19.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.3% of those under age 18 and 10.0% of those age 65 or over. Infrastructure Transportation ;Highway * U.S. Route 26 * U.S. Route 97 ;Rail * BNSF Railway (formerly Oregon Trunk Railway) * Union Pacific Railroad shares operations on the same tracks ;Air In addition to the public Madras City-County Airport, Madras has several private use airports in the area: * Bombay Farms Airport * Mountain View Hospital Heliport * Ochs Private Airport * Six Springs Ranch Airport Notable people * Jacoby Ellsbury - Major League Baseball playerhttp://www.baseball-reference.com/e/ellsbja01.shtml * River Phoenix - Actor born in Madrashttp://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20106732,00.html See also * Madras High School References External links *Madras listing in the Oregon Blue Book Category:Communities Category:Jefferson County